Series 3
Series 3 of ITV and Impossible Pictures production Primeval featured ten 60 minute episodes (without the adverts they last 45 minutes). It centres mainly on the ARC team as they go through many roster changes and attempt to control the anomalies, while battling with their enemies from the past, future and present day. Cast and Characters Returning Cast and Characters Some cast and characters from previous series' of Primeval are returning: *Douglas Henshall as Nick Cutter from Series 1 and Series 2. *Andrew-Lee Potts as Connor Temple from Series 1 and Series 2. *Hannah Spearritt as Abby Maitland from Series 1 and Series 2. *Lucy Brown as Jenny Lewis from Series 2. *Juliet Aubrey as Helen Cutter from Series 1 and Series 2. *Ben Miller as James Lester from Series 1 and Series 2. *Tim Faraday from Series 2 (but as Cleaner Clones, new characters this series). *Ramon Tikaram as Mick Harper from Series 2. New Cast and Characters Some new cast and characters are joining Primeval: *Ben Mansfield as Captain Becker in Episode 3.1. *Laila Rouass as Sarah Page in Episode 3.1. *Belinda Stewart-Wilson as Christine Johnson in Episode 3.1. *Micheal Wildman as Captain Ross in Episode 3.1. *Bertie Carvel as Ryan Mason in Episode 3.2. *Jason Flemyng as Danny Quinn in Episode 3.2. *Cleaner Clones in Episode 3.2 (but Tim Faraday was in Series 2 as The Cleaner). *Cloned Cutter in Episode 3.3 (but Douglas Henshall was in Series 1 and Series 2 as Nick Cutter). *Ruth Gemmell as Katherine Kavanagh in Episode 3.3. *Alex McSweeney as Captain Wilder in Episode 3.4. *Nigel Marven as himself in Episode 3.4. *Robert Lowe as Jack Maitland in Episode 3.4. *William Scott-Masson as Sir Richard Bentley in Episode 3.5. *Mark Leadbetter as Mark Baker in Episode 3.5. *Tony Curran as Sir William de Mornay in Episode 3.7. *Kate Magowan as Eve in Episode 3.8. Departing Cast and Characters Some cast and characters are leaving Primeval: *Bertie Carvel as Ryan Mason, last appearance in Episode 3.2. *Tim Faraday as Cleaner Clones, all killed by a bomb in Episode 3.3. *Douglas Henshall as Nick Cutter, killed by Helen Cutter in Episode 3.3. *Ramon Tikaram as Mick Harper, killed by a Giganotosaurus in Episode 3.4. *Ruth Gemmell as Katherine Kavanagh, killed by a Giganotosaurus in Episode 3.4. *Nigel Marven as himself, killed by a Giganotosaurus in Episode 3.4. *William Scott-Masson as Sir Richard Bentley, turned into a Fungus Creature in Episode 3.5. *Mark Leadbetter as Mark Baker, turned into a Fungus Creature in Episode 3.5. *Lucy Brown as Jenny Lewis, leaves the ARC team in Episode 3.5. *Micheal Wildman as Captain Ross, killed by a landmine in Episode 3.6. *Tony Curran as Sir William de Mornay, returns to his own time in Episode 3.7. *Kate Magowan as Eve, revealed to be Helen Cutter in disguise in Episode 3.9. *Belinda Stewart-Wilson as Christine Johnson, killed by a Future Predator in Episode 3.9. *Alex McSweeney as Captain Wilder, killed by a Megopteran in Episode 3.10 *Juliet Aubrey as Helen Cutter, killed after falling off a cliff when attacked by a Deinonychus in Episode 3.10. Episodes *Episode 3.1 *Episode 3.2 *Episode 3.3 *Episode 3.4 *Episode 3.5 *Episode 3.6 *Episode 3.7 *Episode 3.8 *Episode 3.9 *Episode 3.10 Creatures *Coelurosauravus * Pristichampsus * Future Predator * Camouflage Beast * Diictodon * Giganotosaurus * Fungus creature * Terror Bird * Dracorex * Megopteran * Embolotherium * Larvae * Deinonychus * Pteranodon * Australopithecus Ratings Behind the Scenes *Series 3 started on March 22 in Spain and March 23 in Germany. Cancellation and Revival :Main article: Cancellation and Revival of Primeval In June 2009, it was announced that Primeval had been cancelled. However, by September 2009, it was revealed that two more series' of Primeval would be produced. See also *Series 3 DVD *